You Love Him, Don't You?
by Artemidora
Summary: Leia convinces Han to act upon the feelings he's been trying to suppress. Luke/Leia/Han threesome, set on Endor at the end of Return of the Jedi. ONE-SHOT, with the possibility for more -- and a higher rating.


[A/N: Yes, I took some lines from Episode VI. No, I do not own Star Wars (if I did, I would be writing novels, not fanfiction).]

-=-=-=-

Leia and Han watched the second Death Star explode overhead as he bandaged her wounded arm. It was incredible; victorious and earth-shattering and terrifying.

Leia trembled slightly, her dark eyes contracting in worry. Giving her a bit of space, Han hurriedly sputtered what he hoped were comforting words.

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on the thing when it blew."

"He wasn't. I can feel it," Leia murmured slowly, clinging to her Force-connection with the young Jedi.

Han squirmed slightly. His lips curled. He accused, "You love him." Paused; she turned to him. Softer, "Don't you?"

"Yes."

Curtly, he replied, "All right. I understand. Fine." He was definitely flustered. "When he comes back, I won't get in the way." Leia paused for a moment. If she didn't know better, she'd say that scoundrel Han was pouting. _You're not jealous, are you?_ She couldn't help herself; a light snicker escaped her lips.

"Oh, it's not like that at all."

Leia placed a hand on his charming collarbone, bowing her head to inflame Han's ear. "You love him too... don't you."

Han blanched.

-=-=-=-

Nibbling lightly on his ear, Leia knew she had hit the mark by the color of his earlobes.

"He is quite a charming young man... with those big blue eyes," she breathed, snaking an arm around Han's waist. Nudging his stubbly jaw with the other, she guided his sheepish mouth to meet hers. Against his warm lips, she drawled, "Worried I can't handle the two of you?" She pulled back to amuse herself at his facial expression. The twitch of his nose told her that he was quite certain that she could. Han averted his glance. Leia paused to consider him.

Maybe he wasn't concerned for _her_ at all. Maybe it was just himself. After all, he was used to fending for himself. And he had an image to uphold. His next sentence confirmed her suspicion. "He's just a kid --"

"Same age as me," she butted in. Han turned to her with an incredulous stare. Partially because he didn't know whether to believe her. Partially because he knew he did believe her.

"You know that for a fact?"

"I know him like a brother," Leia reassured him, smirking inwardly.

Han was not to be deterred. "Okay, well, he _looks_ young. Anyway, he's going to be busy being a Jedi --"

"And I'm not?" That remark offended her somewhat. As if she weren't busy herself - Han knew she wanted to become a Jedi too, and besides, she had a political career. "Is this because I'm a girl?" she teased.

"No, it's because he's a boy." Precisely.

"Just because you're a ladies' man --" _(And how do you think that makes me feel?_, she bit back_.) _"-- that doesn't mean you can't be a man's man every once in a while. For a special guy." It wasn't as if bisexuality were unheard of in the Galaxy. Quite the opposite, in fact. So many creatures were ambiguous enough as to their gender; some didn't even have gender. It was quite unusual among the non-Humans to be attracted to only one gender. Or so Leia had heard, in hushed snatches from the corners of Jabba's lair.

It was dawning on him. Han nodded slowly. "He does wield that lightsaber awfully well," he offered, his cheeks reddening.

Leia could play along well enough. "Probably polishes it every night," she joked. Han chuckled. "Poor boy."

-=-=-=-

Luke came at last, carrying the armor of his father.

They gave him time. Slowly, as he watched it burn on the funeral pyre, Leia and Han came up behind him. In one fluid motion, they each wrapped an arm around him, turned, and kissed a respective cheek. They then stood in silence with Luke, watching the burning pile, until he was ready to leave.

To the music of countless x-wings blazing across the sky in triumph, the three heroes retired. They carved a path through the throng of celebrating Ewoks and Rebels, choosing to ignore the dancing crowd and the copious fireworks overhead. Six weary eyes glanced without interest over the Ewok bonfires. One little guy was even playing a xylophone - freshly made from Stormtrooper helmets. Others shouted, "Coatee chah tu yub nub!" while clapping and jumping; even Threepio took part in the dance. But this obvious display mirth failed to incite a boisterous spirit, even in Han. They were cheered, but tired.

The embracing triad entered an Ewok guest-hut; Han pointedly ignored a questioning glance from Lando. He was not quite ready for that.

Luke offered a comforting smile. Leia squeezed Han's arm._ Go for it._ Han shrugged, collecting himself. Then, in a characteristic display of fortitude, Han turned and brazenly pulled Luke's hips toward him, kissing him square on the mouth.

Leia slapped Han's buttocks. The real festivities had begun.


End file.
